1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of cellulosic materials, more specifically to sizing paper and to waterproofing textiles, with selected fatty acid adducts of a 1,2,4-triazole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the pulp and paper industry and in the textile industry, the finished cellulosic material's resistance toward the pentration of liquids such as water, inks and oils is improved by the addition of sizing or waterproofing agents. These agents generally consist of a hydrophobic moiety in combination with a cellulosic reactive group which reacts with the hydroxyl group in cellulose. This reaction normally leaves the hydrophobic moiety attached to the cellulosic material and, thus, it will resist the penetration of liquids onto the cellulosic molecule.
Commonly used synthetic sizing and waterproofing agents include ketene dimers, alkenyl succinic anhydrides and stearic anhydride. While these sizing agents are generally effective, they do not work well under all use conditions. The employment of certain pH values or certain emulsification or curing conditions may present processing obstacles. Furthermore, workers in this art are looking for still lower cost sizing and waterproofing agents.
An object of the prevent invention is to provide a new class of effective sizing and waterproofing agents for cellulosic materials.